


Kingdom Come

by ICRWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Multi, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICRWBY/pseuds/ICRWBY
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	Kingdom Come

A tiny three year old sat atop his mother’s lap as her and his father talked over stuff he was much too young to understand. He was messing with his mother’s bracelets. He liked the sound of the jewels clinking and the shaking sound of them whenever she would move her wrist. He had just learned the word wrist, along with the concept of orange being a fruit and a color. He liked oranges.

“I received a letter from the King of Atlas. His daughter Willow is set to be married in four months time.” He redirected his attention to his father. His mother snorted.

“What lousy pig has Nickolas chosen for the poor girl?” The King of Atlas scared him. He was big and looked like the monster under his bed.

“Some Jacques guy. He’s a noble from Atlas so no alliances are being made over the marriage. I don’t know why he wouldn’t pick better for her. She is going to be queen someday.” His father reached over the table and put his arms out as invitations for him to go to him. “Come here Tai.” He went to his father. “We’re going to let you marry whomever you please. A better kingdom will be formed like this.” He looked up at his father and smiled. His father smiled back down. Taiyang stopped paying attention to the conversation and redirected to the pattern on the table until he lulled himself to sleep with it.

Summer stood on a chair and a few books her mom standing behind her and helping her knead dough. She was seven now, the same age as the Prince. Her parents were bakers for the King and Queen. She had heard that in most countries people who worked for the throne in positions like her mom and dad didn’t get paid so well. Her parents always talked about how grateful they were to the King and Queen for paying an actual livable wage and they were sending her to academy to become a sorceress so it had to be different here. She assumed so at least. She didn’t exactly know what wage meant, but she knew that academy cost a lot of money.

“Ok,” her mom said giving the bread one last pull and tuck and releasing her hands, “Do you want to score it?”

“No. Can I go play now?” Summer said jumping down from the chair.

“Sure, love. Just be home by sunset.” Her mother said.

Summer started to run off before turning back to give her mom a hug.

Raven and Qrow walked out of a dark purple abyss and started laughing.

“I can’t believe she didn’t catch us!” Qrow said in his native tongue. 

“Yes but some mage or sorcerer will if you don’t speak Valen.” Raven said, her accent thick.

Mages and sorcerers were the only people on Remnant who spoke their language. There is no point for anyone else to seeing that their people don’t commonly travel to Remnant. Sure they had horribly thick accents but they could lie and say they were from a foreign land. Which actually wasn’t a lie. They weren’t from Patch which made them foreigners. 

“So? Who cares? What are they gonna do” Qrow said. He was speaking Valen despite himself.

“They alert someone who can tell Maria?” Raven said. “Were you born yesterday?” He wasn’t that smart.

“If I was then you were too,” Qrow said and Raven looked as if she was going to kill him, “You know that we’ll get caught no matter what, right?”

“If we get caught right away then we have no ti-“ Raven was cut off by someone bumping into her.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” the boy said he was accompanied by a very short girl.

“It’s fine,” Raven said, hoping they wouldn’t question her accent.

“Where are you from? Your accent is interesting,” the boy said, “Are you here on vacation?”

“We’re from Mistral,” Qrow said stepping up beside Raven. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you!” The girl said, “I’m Summer and this is Prince Taiyang.” 

The twins cursed underneath their breath. 

“What part of Mistral are you from?” The Prince said, “I’ve never heard a Mistralli accent like yours.”

“The north?” Raven offered. 

“You’re not actually from Mistral, are you?” Summer said.

The twins both blanked. Summer’s eyes went to their hands. Specifically the clusters of tattoos in their native language, their black nails, and their rings. Realization sparked in her eyes.

“You two are Ales’!” Summer exclaimed and ran up very close to them.

“If you’re able to recognize us without our wings showing then your probably some type of mage. I thought they taught you we were dangerous.” Raven said under her breath.

Summer smiled, “You haven’t brutally murdered us yet.” 

Qrow stepped over to her, “How do you know that’s not our plan?” Raven pushed him back to where he was.

“We’re not planning to kill you. We just wanted to explore a bit of Remnant before we get caught and have to go home. We’ll leave you be.” Raven said.

“Would you like us to show you around?” Taiyang said, giving Raven a lopsided smile. Raven stared at him for a good moment.

“Sure.” Raven said, not showing much emotion.

Taiyang and Summer showed Raven and Qrow all around the capital city of Patch. The ports and the shops are everything in between. The twins enjoyed themselves so much they almost forgot about the looming threat of their guardian, Maria. When the threat arrived they were caught off guard.

From Summer and Taiyang’s perspectives, an elderly lady appeared and started yelling and Raven and Qrow in a language that Summer barely understood and Taiyang didn’t understand at all.

Raven and Qrow’s perspectives were quite different though. 

“I thought I told the two of you not to get into anymore fucking trouble! The high court is going to be livid!” Maria screamed. The twins were smiling. “Stop smiling. I’m so fucking mad at both of you.” She didn’t sound that mad. 

“What is the problem, anyway? We weren’t causing any trouble.” Qrow said, “These nice people were just showing us around.”

“You’re an idiot. You know that’s a prince?” Maria said.

“Yes, of course. He introduced himself as such. He and the girl were being nice to us and we were repaying by not murdering them.” Raven said, eyes flickering between Summer and Taiyang.

“You know you can’t just leave like that, though. You have to get your trip approved by the council.” Maria said. She didn’t really care that they were in Remnant but the council was already on her ass about other shenanigans they had gotten up to and she was honestly getting tired of having to get them out of shit constantly. They needed to grow up. Next year, when they were 16, they would be adults and wouldn’t have Maria to help them get away with stuff. 

“And have the council watching us the whole time? No way.” Qrow said.

“It doesn’t matter. You haven’t been caught yet. Let’s go before they do and I have to sit through another meeting about how I shouldn’t have adopted orphans off the street.” Maria said, opening the pendent around her neck.

“It was a pleasure to meet both of you.” Qrow said, switching to Valen. 

“And you too?” Summer said. 

“I hope our paths cross again.” Raven said.


End file.
